The Confession
by Elizabeth Bathory
Summary: After coming back from Vegas, Clark has to come to grips with what he has done and has to tell his parents. Sort of a missing scene from "Unsafe."
1. Chapter 1: The Confession

**The Confession**

By Elizabeth Bathory

_DISCLAIMER: The characters of **Smallville** belong to its creators and by no way is this work being used for profit. It is purely for enjoyment purposes._

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: After seeing "Unsafe" last night, I got inspired to write the scene prior to Martha coming down the stairs to confront Clark after what happened with Alicia._

Dawn was just peaking over the horizon as Clark sat alone in his loft. He had not slept since he came back from Las Vegas and his stomach was in knots. Even though his "marriage" to Alicia had not been legal and now was just a memory, he could not just let it slip into his subconscious. It tore at him so much that he could not keep such a thing from his parents, no matter how much he hated himself for it and no matter how much it would upset them.

Clark had spent hours alone in his loft, trying to find the right words to explain what had happened. Every thought he had never seemed to make it any less worse of a situation and resounded himself to the fact that all he could do was come out with it and brace himself for Hell's fury.

Around breakfast time, Clark finally made his way back to the house. Everything was right for the moment. His mother was setting breakfast out on the table and his father was just coming downstairs from showering after morning chores. Clark felt his stomach drop to his knees as he sat down.

"We didn't hear you come in last night." Jonathan said casually but with a questioning tone, wondering where his son had gone off to.

"I got in kinda late and tried to be quiet," Clark lied quietly as he looked down at his plate, summoning what courage he could find. "There's something I have to tell you." He started nervously as his eyes slowly went up to his parents.

Martha was a little leery of Clark's tone. It was the confessional tone he used when he had really done something that he knew they wouldn't approve of. "Go ahead, Clark." She said as gently as possible as she braced herself.

Clark took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "It's about me and Alicia." He said quietly. "The reason why you didn't hear me come in last night is because I didn't." He then paused to check his parents' reactions, the beginnings of anger as he suspected when he looked at both of their faces. "Alicia had found a bit of red Kryptonite and then we went to Las Vegas…where we got married." He finally stammered out and then felt he had to amend it. "But once I found out what she did, I left. It's like it never happened."

The mood in the room changed quickly from anger to fury and sickening disappointment. Jonathan opened his mouth to say something but could find the words to express the downright disappointment he felt. He slammed his fork down on the table and wordlessly went upstairs with only a cold glance back. Martha could not believe the words that had just come out of Clark's mouth. She had thought that they had taught him so much better than that over the years and she was just proved wrong. "I'm sorry Clark but I just can't be here right now." She stated coldly before joining Jonathan upstairs.

After his parents had abandoned him in the kitchen, Clark just sat there in silence as the realization of what happened washed over him. The disappointment in him from his parents hurt more than Alicia drugging him to do as she wanted. He silently cleaned up the food which he had lost his appetite for before just sitting back down in the chair, staring into the living room as he fought the tears in his eyes, threatening to spill out for every pain he had caused his parents.

Hours had passed by before Clark heard footsteps on the stairs. He was sitting there in his own misery and he knew it was about to get worse. From the sound of the footsteps, he had a guess that it was his mother who first ventured down to deal with him. "Is Dad still upset?" he asked cautiously.

"What do you think?" was Martha's somewhat cold reply.

"And you?" Clark asked fearfully.

"I'm upset. Upset and disappointed in you." Martha replied. "I just can't believe what you have done. You ran off with a girl you hardly knew and got married. Your father and I taught you that marriage was sacred, saved for two people who wanted to spend the rest of their lives with each other no matter what happens and you do this."

"I was on red Kryptonite…" Clark gave as a meager explanation.

"That doesn't mean anything, Clark." Martha replied.

Clark sat facing forward, not having the heart to face his mother's anger. Tears welled up in his eyes once more.

"I know how much you want to be with someone and I want that for you too." Martha said in slightly softer tone but not without the backlace of disappointment. "But this was not the answer."

A lone tear slipped down Clark's cheek as he looked up at his mother. "But with her I feel normal and special at the same time." He said in barely above a whisper as his voice was filled with emotion and his eyes went glassy with tears. "No one else make me feel like that but Alicia. I didn't have to hide with her."

Martha saw her son's pain but still was not ready to let him out of it. "I thought you would have had better judgment." She said as a final word before going back up stairs.

Clark sat silently at the kitchen table, tears coming steadily down his cheeks as every word his mother said hit him right in the heart and made the pain even worse. Only when the pain of the house became too much for him to bear did Clark hastily wipe his eyes and headed silently out to the loft where he could let every thing out…alone…as it seems he always was.


	2. Chapter 2: Pleasure and Pain

**The Confession: Chapter 2**

**Pleasure and Pain**

In the days after confessing what happened in Las Vegas, Clark's life with Alicia was filled with pleasure and pain…pleasure in the fact that he could share his life with someone that he didn't have to lie to, someone who he loved…pain in every other moment that people told him that Alicia was completely wrong for him.

Happiness with someone was the one thing Clark wanted more in the world and Alicia gave that to him but his heart was broken every time his parents, Chloe, Lois or Lana stated their opinion on her. All of the turmoil came to a head when Jason and Lana were attacked out of the darkness with no human evidence found. All fingers pointed to Clark's little teleporter, and even almost leading Clark to believe that she did it. His heart told him that she couldn't have while a dark voice in the back of his head said otherwise.

That dark voice got louder in Clark's mind when he received a frantic phone call from Alicia saying her car was out of control. He sped to his love's rescue to only find that the car was empty. Clark set the car down and turned to see Chloe hiding behind a road divider. Clark's heart stopped and his stomach sank as he realized he was just found out and set up to do it. He sped off without a word to go question Alicia as to why she would betray him so much.

Clark ran to Alicia's house in Grandeville with a thousand thoughts running through his mind…what he would say, how he could confront someone he loved about betraying him. His feelings changed though when he actually got to her house. Something seemed very out of sorts. Things were too quiet, all but the barking of her dog. Clark called out Alicia's name, louder each time but received no answer. He kept walking, looking for Alicia as he got more and more worried. Clark headed into the barn and what he saw made him sick and horrified him at the same time. There was Alicia, hung by a noose from the rafters…dead. Clark tried to lift her body in the rope to see if he could get her out, saving her life. When that was unsuccessful, he quickly burned the rope and Alicia's body fell into his arms. Clark knelt down as tears filled his eyes, cradling his girlfriend's lifeless body in her arms, screaming out in agony to whoever could help him…that her life should not have been taken. Grief was quickly sweeping over Clark, tears running down his cheeks when he heard Lois' voice. He held Alicia's body close to his as Lois spoke.

"Clark. Oh my god. Clark, what happened?" she asked in horror as she looked at Alicia's dead body in Clark's arms. "I think I know who did this and I know where he is." She told the grief stricken Clark.

Clark turned to face Lois as his brain registered what she had said. She knew who had killed Alicia. He gently laid Alicia down on the barn floor and followed Lois to the Smallville Museum where Tim was hiding out. Blind rage took over as Clark attacked what could only be called a human dust cloud. The only thing that was on his mind was that this animal killed Alicia. This piece of filth killed the one person he could honestly say he loved. The only thing Clark could see before him was the freak who killed a part of him and damned to hiding his powers, he wanted to make Tim suffer for that.

Clark had Tim clamped around the throat as he slammed him up against the wall. He could feel Tim's pulse straining against his hands and saw his face turning red with fear and lack of air. The only thing that actually stopped Clark from killing Tim was Lois pulling him back into reality and the agony of his loss. Clark let go and backed off as the shock of grief came back over. Tears fell down his face as he felt Lois take his arm.

"Clark, it's going to be okay." She said gently as she tried to calm him down as she pulled him towards the door. "I'll drive you home."

A few minutes later, both and Lois and Clark were sitting in Lois' car as she drove towards Kent farm. She looked over at Clark in the passenger seat every few minutes as she drove, deeply worried about him. Clark sat silently, looking out the window in silence. Whenever another car's headlights lit up Lois' car, she could see the tears Clark was silently crying. She could tell he was trying to hide it but the occasional sniff and shaky breathing clearly told Lois that Clark was suffering a pain no one should feel. After driving several miles and hearing Clark suffer, Lois couldn't take it any longer. She pulled off to the side of the road and turned off the car. When Clark didn't move, Lois got worried. She gently reached out and touched Clark's shoulder. He slowly turned to face her and didn't even try to hide the fact that he was crying. Lois saw the pain clearly etched across his face and she didn't saw a word, just pulled him into a hug, letting Clark cry out his grief.

Near two hours later, Lois and Clark pulled up to the Kent farm. Clark had managed to get a decent hold of his emotions but he didn't want to go in the house just yet. He did not want to face his parents just yet.

"Thank you Lois." He whispered as he turned to get out of the car. "I know I shouldn't ask this but could you tell my parents what happened…sorta. I just can't go in there right now." He said in a shaky emotion filled voice.

"Sure Clark, no problem. If you need anything just ask." Lois replied with a soft smile as she got out of the car. As she headed up to the house, she watched Clark go into the barn and up to his loft and then she went to explain to the Kents the summed up version of what had happened to Alicia.

Two days later, Clark had still not come down from his loft. His parents had tried to convince him to come down but they found him deep in the throws of grief and self-blame over her death. When Lois showed up, Martha and Jonathan were only too happy to see if she could convince him.

"We're really getting worried but he won't come down." Martha explained as she fixed a plate of fried chicken, mashed potatoes and corn in the kitchen. "He won't talk to us. He hasn't eaten. He probably hasn't even slept that much. Do you think you could possibly take this up to him and maybe get him to come back in the house?" she asked as she handed Lois the plate. "They're some of his favorites. He has to be starving by now."

Lois gladly agreed and headed out to the barn. She climbed the stairs to Clark's loft, calling out to him so she would not startle him. Upon reaching the landing, she found Clark curled up under a blanket, facing the back of the couch, sound asleep. Lois set the plate down on the table and knelt down next to the couch.

"Clark, your Mom sent up dinner." She said gently as she touched his shoulder.

Clark stirred as turned his head over his shoulder. "Hi Lois." He said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes and sat up. The smell of the chicken instantly caught his nose and his stomach growled. "I guess I am kind of hungry." He admitted sheepishly as he tucked into the dinner.

"How are you doing? Chloe was wondering…especially since you haven't been in school." Lois asked.

Clark shrugged as he ate. "As well as can be expected. I feel like I have a hole inside of me right now. It still hurts and I still see her."

"It will heal in time. I know that sounds cliché but it's true." Lois stated. "The point is that your memories of her will fill the hole."

Clark looked over to Lois for a second, almost about to go into how he was guilty of her death but then thought against it and went back to his dinner.

"Did you go to the funeral?" Lois pressed.

"There wasn't one really. It was more or less just me as they buried her." Clark said sadly. "I was going to go visit her later today."

"Do you want someone to go with you?" Lois kindly offered as Clark shook his head.

"I just need to be alone with…" Clark started to say 'with her' but couldn't bring himself to do it as he fought back his emotions.

"I understand Clark. Don't worry. But the offer does still stand."

"Thanks." Clark said quietly. "And you can tell Chloe she doesn't have to worry about me that much."

"Will do." Lois said with a smile. "Now just do me one favor."

"What's that?"

"Go back into the house, get cleaned up, and make your parents stop worrying. Being the messenger like this sucks." Lois said and finally got a smile out of Clark.


	3. Chapter 3: Release

**The Confession: Chapter 3**

**Release**

When Clark had finally gone back to school, he still wasn't feeling very social. He went to all of his classes but when he had to be around large amounts of people who were offering false sympathy, he took to hiding in the Torch office. It made him sick to hear everyone's false pity. The only two people he felt he could even remotely talk to at the moment were Chloe and Lois. He still had to address what Chloe saw but he had to just pick his moment.

Chloe also had a change of opinion. Like most others, she was not fond of Alicia but after the truth came out about who attacked Lana and what he did to Alicia, Chloe saw the girl who Clark had strong feeling for in a different light. She was better.

Since seeing Clark at Alicia's grave made Chloe open up to him without bluntly saying that she knew what he could do. Her friendship was all she could give to him in his time of need. She had been calling him nightly or stopping over to the Kents' every few days and she was surprised at how much he was actually talking to her. Clark was opening up more than he ever had before, like he knew that she knew and was literally taking her up on her offer of an open ear. And like his abilities, she would not betray his trust in her.

One day during lunch, Lana approached Chloe out of nowhere.

"What is up with Clark lately?" Lana asked rather indignantly.

Chloe looked up from her salad with a sheer look of disbelief at Lana. "Have you been in a box for the last week?" she retorted. "Be lucky Clark is here at all after what happened." She added as tactfully as she could.

Lana rolled her eyes at the mention of last week's events. "How can he still be going on about this? It's not like he's the only one who has lost someone that they cared about."

Chloe looked up again as she felt almost anger building up at what Lana was saying so callously. "I am going to pretend that you did NOT just say that for Clark's sake. But in response, you did not see Whitney gunned down by a military assault rifle. Clark found Alicia dead, hung in her own barn. It is not nearly the same thing."

"I don't see much of a difference in it. People kept telling me to move on." Lana shot back. "And why are you defending Alicia? You didn't like her either."

"My opinion changed when I found out the truth." Chloe responded, trying to keep her cool in check. "When I found out that she didn't attack you, I took a closer look at her and found out that Clark was right. She was better. Unfortunately I found out too late to tell her that. You still blamed her for the second attack, even when you were told who it was." She said as he voice was quickly getting more agitated. Then a realization hit Chloe. "You were jealous of Alicia." She stated directly to Lana.

"I was not." Lana said, clearly insulted by the insinuation. "I have Jason. Why would I be jealous of Alicia?"

"Because, even though you were the one who finally cut Clark completely loose, you still don't see him with anyone else but you even though you are free to go with whoever you want." Chloe stated rather matter of factly.

"He hurt me first, Chloe. I did what he wanted. And he was the one jealous of me with Jason. I had to warn him not to tell anyone." Lana shot back.

"Yeah, he screwed up last year and he knew that." Chloe admitted. "But he wasn't jealous of Jason…he was hurt. He was hurt that you didn't tell him as the friend you claimed to be about Jason and he was hurt that you threatened him about not telling anyone about Jason. I don't know if you really understand this or not but jealousy acts a lot different than hurt."

Lana looked as if she was going to shoot some other lame retort back but suddenly became speechless at how she was getting blamed on all of this. "Where is Clark? I want to talk to him."

"I am not telling you." Chloe stated rather bluntly. She knew Clark was catching a few lost winks in the Torch office but she wasn't about to tell Lana that.

"I just want to talk to him, Chloe."

"No, you don't." Chloe sighed. "You are going to bring something up about last week and Alicia and you are going to upset him whether it be intentional or not. And when that happens one of two things are going to happen. One, you are going to make him cry again or two; you are going to royally piss him off. I have seen the fringes of his temper and I will not be around when he goes full blown on you. Now just drop it Lana and give Clark a little more time to get back to being himself again." She said as an end all and walked off, leaving Lana in the cafeteria.

Later that night, Clark made his way over to Chloe's place. He had finally had made up his mind to come clean to her about what she saw. He had heard what she did to Lana during the day and he felt that was the right moment. He knocked on her door and shoved his hands into his pockets to keep them from shaking as she opened the door.

"Hi Clark. I was just about to call you." Chloe said with a smile.

"I have something to talk with you about and it just didn't feel right over the phone." Clark admitted as she let him in and closed the door behind him.

"What is it Clark? It seems serious…more than usual." Chloe asked as she sat down on the couch next to him.

"I wanted to talk to you about what you saw the night Alicia died." Clark stated seriously.

Chloe's attention was captured. She wanted to understand what she saw but still be open.

"You think I am a meteor freak now, don't you?" Clark asked quietly. "I saw your face that night."

Chloe shook her head. "I don't think that. I don't know what to think."

"I am not a result of the meteors." Clark started before changing his train of thought. "But what I am about to tell you can not go any further than us. Only a few people know about this and I would like to keep it that way."

Chloe nodded as her eyes urged for Clark to go on.

"As I said, I am not a result of the meteors…I am the cause of them." Clark stated as calmly as he could. "I was not born here. I was born on a planet called Krypton and it exploded when I was a baby. My birth parents sent me on a sort of life raft here to save me. I was born with these abilities and the meteor rocks, Kryptonite, are the remaining pieces of my home planet."

Chloe sat in silence for a few minutes, processing what she had heard and suddenly so many things started to add up. "What else can you do?" she asked curiously, with no hint of malice or fear of what he just told her.

"Well…" Clark started as he stood up and started to pace the floor. "You already know about the super speed and amazing strength. I am also nearly indestructible except when I am around green Kryptonite. I am sort of allergic to it and it makes me sick and useless. Red Kryptonite has a different effect."

"What does Red Kryptonite do?" Chloe asked as she was soaking up all this new info understanding her best friend more.

"I'll give you a hint…Metropolis last year." Clark said as he looked down to the floor.

"Ahhh…so it's like a drug that makes you Mr. Hyde." Chloe deduced to Clark's affirmative nod. "That explains a lot. So what else is there?"

"I have super hearing." Clark replied.

"So that's how you heard my infamous conversation with Lionel." Chloe interjected to another one of Clark's nods. "Now I get why you were so furious with me. Next?"

"Heat vision…" Clark said to a very confused Chloe. "I'll show you. Hold up that newspaper there." He told her as she complied. A few quick flashes later, the newspaper was ablaze and Chloe quickly doused it in the sink with water.

"Now that was cool. Is that how that symbol got burned on your barn?" she asked to receive a nod for a reply. "Is there anything else?"

Clark nodded. "X-ray vision." He said quietly as he looked up at her face to see an arched eyebrow. "Chloe, I could tell you what color underwear you have on right now but I won't since I am a gentleman."

Chloe was definitely curious about this one. "What color underwear do I have on, Clark?"

Clark blushed but then made a quick glance. "Navy blue." He replied with the blush still in his cheeks as Chloe shared it because he was right and she laughed.

"I bet you had fun with that one." She said with a laugh.

"I told you I don't abuse it. But when I was learning to control it I did kinda get a glimpse of the girls' locker room." Clark said with a smile.

"Now I know why you were always running off to save Lana." Chloe stated.

"She seemed to be a bit more accident prone than you." Clark said with a smile. "And I heard you told her off good this afternoon. Thanks for that."

"Anytime. You would have done the same." Chloe said happily. "Now, who else knows about this?"

"Besides for my parents, Pete knew and Alicia but you knew that one." Clark admitted.

"How did Pete find out?

"He found my ship and I kinda had to tell him. Unfortunately, it unnerved him a bit after a while. That's why I hesitated to tell you." Clark said honestly. "But then I remembered how you kept my secret when I was in Metropolis, even under pressure from everyone including me and I knew you can handle it. You are stronger than most."

"No, just a true friend." Chloe said with a warm smile.


End file.
